Harry Potter and The Struggle Within
by error of death7
Summary: Voldemort on the rise and Harry force to do battle but in not the matter you would think. The prophecy destroyed before Voldemort could hear any and now Harry and his parents unharmed must fight! Harry/Hermione
1. Prologue: The plan unknown

Harry Potter and the Struggle Within

Prologue: The plan unknown.

It was dark and cold night. The icy wind scraped at the faces of two men as they walked nervously down the snaky pathway towards a dimly lit house. It was not an ordinary night. The tension between the two men meant only one thing, The Dark Lord knew of their mistake. He knew they had not acquired what was asked of them. They could feel his rage as they inched closer to, what they could see now was, a small cottage.

"Y-You know what He will do," said a short stubby looking man. "H-He will never let us leave alive."

"Keep your mouth shut!" cried a meaner and taller looking man. "You know the plan. It was meant to be this way!"

Down the path they went, until they met a black gate with a silver serpent encrusted on the metal. The taller man hesitated for a fracture of a second before pushing it open. Now their faces met with the light glimmering from inside the window of the cottage. The shorter man looked horrible aged. His face looked as if the skin dragged completely off his bones. He had deep shadows around his eyes, which seemed as if they were on the verge of tearing. The Taller man's face had an opposite appeal. It was as if it was carved from steel. He had a tough face. It was his face that had been through many battles and through all of them only a single scar that ran down his left eye was proof. He was wearing a dark brown cloak and in his sweaty hands he held tightly, a small diamond looking object.

"Listen here Darce," said the taller man in an almost whisper. "When we enter The Dark Lord's presence, you will not speak of the events that accord tonight. Our lives depend on it. Do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yes."

"The Dark Lord will know we have failed tonight, and He will show no mercy, but you mustn't speak of what happened. Am I clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes," replied Darce " b-b-but The Dark Lord will search my mind Blaine, a-and once he does he will know everything."

"Don't be a coward Darce! I have taught you to close your mind! This is your last task. Do not fail me. Our plans, the boy, everything will be ruined if we do not play this out perfectly!" whispered Blaine "The order has put to much effort into this plan to see it burst into flames before it had time to unravel itself! Now listen to me. The Dark Lord does not know of our true allegiance and he does not know what we truly did tonight and why. Understand Darce, if either one of us sees our end tonight it will be for the greater good!"

Now both men stood ten feet away from the brown oak door. Neither wanting to enter the cottage. It was their last task and they knew the end was drawing near. If either one of them left alive it would be an utter miracle. But their deaths, they knew, would be for the defeat of The Dark Lord.

"Blaine I'm ready." said Darce with a bold tone.

"Good Darce. You were the greatest friend I have had the pleasure to meet." said Blaine in a more loving manner "And if this is indeed our last together then so be it. Together we have brought humanity closer to the end of The Dark Lord and together we will survive in the hearts of those who still fight. The boy will live unharmed and will one day carry out what we have set forth for him."

Together side by side they walked up the last of the path and Blaine who looked not terrified but proud knocked on the door. At once the door flew open and three rough looking men dragged both Darce and Blaine inside.

"Do you have it!" said one of the men.

"They must have it or they are finished." laughed the other

"Yeah finished!" smirked the third man

"Silence," said a cold and shrill voice. He came fast from the far dark corner of the room "These men have failed me. They will know no mercy, but first why did you not bring me what I desire?"

At once Blaine step forward to answer.

"My Lord we met forces that outnumbered Darce and I. It was not as easy as you-"

"Are you saying it is my fault?" cut off Voldemort.

"No- no my Lord! I was only saying that we encountered numbers that we were not prepared for!" cried Blaine who now had fear in his voice. "I-I brought what I could my Lord." And he held out his hand for Voldemort to see.

"Ah, and what is this?" asked Voldemort

"It is a piece-"

"It is failure!" boomed Voldemort and at once everyone jumped back out the sound of Voldemort's voice. "You know very well a piece cannot hold the prophecy."

"Y-Yes my Lord I am aware but-"

"But then you should know not to bring me this filth" He said as Blaine let the diamond object fall which landed with a small thump on the floor. "You must know that-"

"But my Lord-" said Darce

"Do you dare interrupt me?" asked Voldemort fire burned in his dark eyes. "You dare… Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light sprung out of Voldemort's wand

"NOOOOOO!" cried Blaine and at once Darce's body lie lifeless on the floor.

"Now where was I, ah yes, Avada Kedavra!" another bright green jet flew out the wand and hit Blaine squarely on his chest.

The three rough men shook in terror as they watched Voldemort. His anger was illuminating from his body. There was a slight aura of red glowing around the whites of Voldemort's eyes. He knew he should have done this task himself. How could he make such a mistake? And then three more blasts of green jetted out of his wand and five bodies lay lifeless before him. He slowly walked out of the small cottage and in rage screamed a terrible scream heard for miles.


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New beginning

A note from the author- This is my first story and throughout its progression the chapters will get longer in length. Please review, it would help a lot.

* * *

"Did they make it out Albus?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Dumbledore.

"Well did they succeed?"

"Yes, the boy is saved and Voldemort did not get his hands on the prophecy ," stated Dumbledore in a calmly manner.

"Then all is well? I mean there is still hope for the world is there not?

"Ah, yes. The world as we not it will find peace for a short period of time. Voldemort dare not make a move after such failure." said Dumbledore as he rose from his office chair at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"But Albus, you must-"

"Minerva please," ushered Dumbledore. " With his setback, I would highly doubt he would show his face until he is certain with his plan. A plan he knows not. A plan he must construct knowing he has lost the most valuable piece. Voldemort is no fool. He knew of the prophecy and with it destroyed he knows it is not lost. He knows if he found the sear or the witness he could obtain his last piece."

"But Albus, he will-"

"Again, Minerva I tell you he is no fool. He will go into hiding. Forever seeking the knowledge of what was foreseen," said Dumbledore as he paced about the office.

"I trust you Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall. "You have yet to be wrong."

* * *

Eleven Years Later…

"Harry we are going to be late!" cried an overly anxious mother.

"Lily relax honey," said James, a handsome man with jet-back hair. "We have plenty on time."

"Easy for you to say, all you've done is sit around while I prepared everything!" shouted Lily. "This day will be perfect!"

"Yes dear, and it will be because of the fact that I sat around doing nothing. Remember what happened on his tenth birthday?"

"How could I ever forget? Yes, yes it is best you do nothing then."

Together they laughed. Not a care in the world. Peace was upon them for the last eleven years. Though they knew there would be a time when He would return but until them they were going to make the best of the peaceful time they had.

"Harry we have to leave now!" scream Lily.

"I'm coming mum!" yelled back harry as he ran down the stairs to meet his parents.

"What were you doing up there that took so long?" asked Lily

"Um I couldn't find my left shoe," harry said as he looked nervously to the ground. If he knew anything he knew his mother did not like to be last.

"Alright, alright enough of this chit-chat. We are going to be late!" yelled James imitating his wife. Even though Lily did not find it very amusing she couldn't help but join in the laughter with her husband and son.

"Mum where are we going this year?" asked Harry.

"It's a surprise Harry," said Lily.

"I hope it not like last year." said Harry as he looked up at his father.

The family walked outside and instantly vanished together. They arrived at an odd looking house. It towered though not in a straight line. A garden lay off in the distant along with a small shack. Trees and grass flourished, not like in Godric's Hallow.

"Mum where are we?" asked harry.

"Come on let's go inside and you will see," replied both Lily and James.

They walked down the dirt path to the shabby looking door. James knocked twice and the door flew open and there were greeted happily by and older looking women with flaming red hair.

"Welcome, come in come in!" she said as she ran back into the house. "The Potters are here! Come down kids."

"Hello Molly," Lily said with a smile on her face, "It's good to see you again."

"Hello, everything is ready out back." Whispered Mrs. Weasly.

"Thank you so much Molly. Lily wanted this to be perfect for Harry," said James.

"Not to worry, Lily practically did everything. Barely let me help!"

"That would be Lily for you," chuckled James.

They walked over and took a seat at the table inside a small looking kitchen. At once they heard several feet thundering down the stairs.

"Harry, you're here!" yelled Ron, a tall looking elven year old with bright red hair.

"Hello Ron! I didn't know I was going to have my party here!" said Harry excitedly.

All at once the Weasly children filed in. First Ron, then Fred and George, who were identical twins, each with their red hair. Next was Percy, a skinny boy with his red hair. Last the only girl in the bunch Ginny. They had met because both of their parents fought together against Voldemort. They had been seeing each other regularly. They would always meet at the Potter's resident.

"Arthur will be here shortly, but we can go ahead and start," said Mrs. Weasly after all her kids were now in the kitchen.

"Shall we then," said James as he stood up and made his way outside.

* * *

"Thank you mum and dad, that was the best birthday ever!" Said Harry as he sat on his favorite armchair in the sitting room.

"We always want the best for you son," said James.

"And we always want to see you happy," said Lily.

"You are the best parents ever."

"Sirius is coming in about ten minutes. He wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give his godson his present." Lily as said went over to kiss Harry on the cheek before retreating to the kitchen.

"Really? Is Moony coming too?"

"I think Sirius will bring him along," replied James.

Ten minutes passed and then just like clockwork there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!' yelled James for the sitting room.

The door opened and closed and two men entered the sitting room. Sirius, Harry's godfather was a handsome man. He had a classic look about him as if he was king of some sort. Moony, Remus Lupin, on the other hand was a shabby looking wizard as if he lived on the streets.

"How many time do I have to tell you, you don't need to knock? My house is your house." James said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, well, ah Harry!" said Sirius avoiding James and the look he was giving him. "How is my favorite godson?"

"Sirius you know I'm your only godson," said Harry with a smile on his face. He was happy to see Sirius. He had always liked his godfather. The two got along rather well.

"Hello Harry," said Lupin, " how are you?"

"I'm fine," said Harry in a serious tone. Harry always tried to be a formal as possible with Lupin. Only trying to bring out the kid in him.

"You never fail me Harry," laughed Lupin.

"Where's Lily?" asked Sirius.

"She went to the kitchen, but I believe she was going to wash up and relax," said James. " She had a long day, lord knows she needs some rest."

"I'm guessing you didn't help after what happened last year then?" said Lupin

"Yes, well no. I-I think it was for the best," chuckled James. "Who knows what trouble I would cause this year."

"I thought it was brilliant," said Sirius, "but then again I think I was the only one who did."

"Sirius did you bring my present?"

"Oh I almost forgot, happy birthday Harry."

"Yes, happy birthday."

Sirius and Lupin hand Harry their presents. Harry chose to open Lupin's first knowing Sirius' present would be much better. He ripped the wrapping and unveiled a beginner's potion kit.

"For school," said Lupin as he watched Harry rip open the package.

"Thanks Lupin. Now you are going to have to teach me my first potion!"

Harry set aside the kit and moved towards Sirius' present. It was a long narrow box with another box attached to it. He ripped open the present. He was amazed to see a broomstick awaiting him. He ran his fingers down the length of the shat to the very tip on the backend. He opened the second present, which was a broom cleaning kit.

"For fun," said Sirius. "I know first years don't normally make the Quidditch team, but seeing as you are the son of the greatest seeker Gryffindor has ever seen, I figured you have a good enough chance as a seventh year!"

"Wow, thanks Sirius. A nimbus 2000, I saw it in a shop in Diagon Alley but mum said I was too young to have it."

"Uh-oh, on second thought I'll take that back." said Sirius while James and Lupin were laughing.

"Dad can we try it out tomorrow?"

"Sure anything you want."

"Urh-um"

Everyone turned around to see Lily standing at the doorway looking at Harry hold the broomstick.

"Lupin what a thoughtful gift." She smiled looking at Lupin. Then she turned at Sirius who immediately crossed the room to get as far away as possible from the angry mother. "Now Sirius-"

"Wait Lily, I just thought he could be like James. You know, great and stuff." said Sirius; nervously looking around for help he knew would not come.

"Oh I see, I seem to remember James being one of the biggest trouble makers in the history of Hogwarts. Is that the great stuff you were talking about?"

"Um, oh look at the time, Lupin I think it's time to go. Happy birthday, Harry. Um I will see you as soon as I can." said Sirius as he took a quick glance at Lily before running out the door."

"Bye Harry, and happy birthday. I'll be seeing you a lot sooner than Sirius I imagine," laughed Lupin as he walked out the door after saying his goodbyes to his parents.

"Such wonderful friend you have," said Lily in a sarcastic tone.

"Mum can I keep the broom?" asked Harry as quietly as he could.

"Well of course you can, but you father will have to teach you how to ride it properly."

"But what about all that with Sirius?" asked James.

"Oh that, I know Sirius as well as you do James. A scare will do him some good in the future."

They all laughed as the made their way up towards their bedrooms.

"Goodnight, Harry. I love you so much." Whispered Lily.

"I love you to mum. Goodnight."


End file.
